This invention relates to a light that fits into a vehicle exterior mirror assembly.
It is known to incorporate lights into vehicle exterior mirrors. Such lights have been used as puddle lights, backing lights, and auxiliary turn signals.
The invention provides a mirror assembly with a light for a vehicle. To this end, an exterior mirror assembly is attached to the vehicle and a light source is removably positioned inside the exterior mirror assembly. A waveguide is positioned to transmit light from the light source to a location outside the exterior mirror assembly.
Embodiments may include one or more of the following features. A light holder, positioned inside and attached to the exterior mirror assembly, may be used to secure the light source in the exterior mirror assembly. A reflector attached to the light holder may be configured to efficiently couple light from the light source to the waveguide.
The waveguide may be configured to focus light at the location. Alternately, the waveguide may be configured to diffuse light at the location.
A core of the waveguide may be formed of plastic. A cladding of the waveguide may be air surrounding the waveguide. Alternately, a cladding of the waveguide may be formed by coating the waveguide with a material that has a lower refractive index than a refractive index of the plastic. The coating may be used to secure the waveguide to the exterior mirror assembly. The waveguide may be formed as a part of the exterior mirror assembly.
The exterior mirror assembly may include a slot that receives the light source and waveguide. The waveguide may be attached to the exterior mirror assembly.
The waveguide may include an outer reflective layer positioned at an end of the waveguide and configured to reflect stray light from the light source. The transmitted light from the waveguide may be polarized, and may be of a color chosen to depend on a usage for the light source.
The waveguide may have a rectangular or cylindrical cross sectional area perpendicular to a direction of the light.
The waveguide may include an outer surface that transmits light at a direction dependent on a normal angle to the outer surface.
The waveguide may include a plurality of fiber optic waveguides.
Other features and advantages will be apparent from the following description, including the drawings, and from the claims.